


The Line in the Sand

by mifodus



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mifodus/pseuds/mifodus
Summary: Fai steps over the line in the sand that he drew while saying goodnight.





	The Line in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back. I know it's not perfect but I kinda don't want to mess with it so I'm posting it as is.

_Goodnight, Kuro-chuu _

_Goodnight, Kuro-pyon _

_Goodnight, Kuro-chan _

_Goodnight, Kuro-wan-wan _

Each time Fai said goodnight to Kurogane he kept getting closer and closer to stepping over that line in the sand that he had drawn for himself. At first, it was just the words. And then Fai couldn't resist and poked Kurogane just to get his attention.

_Goodnight, Kuro-sama _

But the touches kept getting gentler and Fai would draw strength from the ever-unchanging Kurogane. It was attractive to Fai who was aware of his own impermanence.

Until one day Fai stepped over his own line.

“Goodnight, Kuro-pipi” he chimed and then stretched tiptoe to kiss Kurogane on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, almost chaste, but it was a long one. It seemed as if it lasted forever. The seconds stretched. Kurogane was frozen still. Fai's heart fluttered and he contemplated his own actions from a separate part of his brain. He had wanted this kiss for longer than he wanted to think about but –

“Don't play me for a fool, mage!” growled Kurogane as he pushed him away and against the wall.

“What if I'm not playing,” Fai said playfully. He didn't feel as if he should invest too many feelings into that statement.

“You're always playing,” Kurogane’s voice was cold as he spoke.

“Ah, I suppose Kuro-daddy knows the best,” but there was a flash of hurt in his eyes before his bangs swept forward. Thus hidden, the smile was easier to summon.

Kurogane was, however, very observant. He had just been turning away from Fai's new joke when he saw the hurt shine through. He immediately whipped back around and grabbed Fai's arm. He watched Fai's expression – that smile that hid so much – slide into shock. And then he closed his eyes and kissed Fai hard. Not the chaste kiss from earlier. Fai gasped with surprise at this unexpected turn of events and Kurogane deepened the kiss. It turned hot and messy. Tongues explored and teeth bit at lips. Fai was now returning Kurogane's intensity with equal fervor. His hands shot up to grip Kurogane’s black hair. Kurogane’s hands moved to Fais back and pulled him close. Soon there was no room between the two.

“Kuro – Kuro-chan,” Fai panted.

“Fai... You have no idea...” It was clear that Kurogane had wanted this too. More than he knew, more than he thought about.


End file.
